Ecwoyate
General information Ecwoyate is a conlang invented by me (Hetaliajapan98). I made this conlang just for fun and it's a priori. I love languages and linguistics and I always wanted to invent a conlang and I knew I would be bored over the summer so I decided to write it out on paper but it was really getting on my nerves that I actually didn't have any time during the summer and I started doing it and I got lost and it turned out to be a mess at first and I'm just starting to actually make it (Yay! Finally!) Thank god I found this website where I can organize it. Anyway, Back to the conlang, so it's suppose to be completely different from English in terms of grammar and phonology. I plan to only use it only by myself but if anyone would like to learn it, that would be awesome. I hope my hard work pays off and people actually like it! Have fun reading! The language isn't finished yet. Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs /aɪ/ /ɛɪ/ /ɔɪ/ /ɛə/ Triphthongs /aɪə/ /ɛɪə/ /ɔɪə/ Alphabet Phonotactics Beginning of a Word 1. /ɸ/ can be placed before /ʘʰ/, /ɱ/, /ɳ/, /ɖ/, /ɽ/, /ɽ͡r/, /ʝ/, /x/, /ɴ̩/, /q/, /ʔ/, /w̥/, /ʘʰɽ/, /ʘʰɽ͡r/, /ʘʰʝ/, /ʘʰw̥/,/ɖɽ/, /ɖɽ͡r/, /ɖʝ/, /ɖw̥/, /qɽ/, /qɽ͡r/, /qʝ/, /qw̥/. – /ɸ/ changes to f when it's placed before /ɱ/. 2. /β/ can be placed before /ɱ/, /ɳ/, /ɖ/, /ɽ/, /ɽ͡r/, /ʝ/, /ɣ/, /ɴ̩/, /q/, /ʔ/, /w̥/,/ ɖɽ/, /ɖɽ͡r/, /ɖʝ/, /ɖw̥/, /qɽ/, /qɽ͡r/, /qʝ/, /qw̥/. – /β/ changes to v when it's placed before /ɱ/. – /w̥/ changes to w. 3. /ʙ/ can be placed before /ʝ/ and /w̥/. – /w̥/ changes to w. 4. /ʘʰ/ can be placed before /ɽ/, /ɽ͡r/, /ʝ/, and /w̥/. Middle of a Word 1. /ɸ/ can be placed before /ʘʰ/, /ɱ/, /ɳ/, /ɖ/, /ɽ/, /ɽ͡r/, /ʝ/, /x/, /ɴ̩/, /q/, /ʔ/, /w̥/, /ʘʰɽ/, /ʘʰɽ͡r/, /ʘʰʝ/, /ʘʰw̥/, /ɖɽ/, /ɖɽ͡r/, /ɖʝ/, /ɖw̥/, /qɽ/, /qɽ͡r/, /qʝ/, /qw̥/. – /ɸ/ changes to f when it's placed before /ɱ/. – /ɖ/ changes to ʈ. 2. /β/ can be placed before /ɱ/, /ɳ/, /ɖ/, /ɽ/, /ɽ͡r/, /ʝ/, /ɣ/, /ɴ̩/, /q/, /ʔ/, /w̥/, /ɖɽ/, /ɖɽ͡r/, /ɖʝ/, /ɖw̥/, /qɽ/, /qɽ͡r/, /qʝ/, /qw̥/. – /β/ changes to v when it's placed before /ɱ/. – /q/ and /w̥/ change to ɢ and w. End of a Word Vowel Changing Rules 1. When a vowel, diphthong, or triphthong is placed before, after, or in between a nasal consonant(s), it becomes nasalized, as long as it’s in the same word. 2. When a vowel, diphthong, or triphthong is placed before, after, or in between a voiceless consonant, it becomes voiceless, as long as it’s in the same word. Stress Rules The regular stress pattern changes depending on how many syllables are in a word. – 1 syllable words: no stress – 2 syllable words: stress on 1st syllable. – 3+ syllable words: stress on second to last syllable. – When there are two one syllable words next to each other, the first word isn’t stressed but the second word is stressed. – When there are 4 one syllable words next to each other, the second word gets stressed but the fourth word has a falling accent. – Stress is represented with (‘) and it’s placed before the stressed syllable and a falling accent is represented with (,) and it’s also placed before the syllable that has the falling accent. – Irregular Stress is represented by ('). Grammar Nouns – All nouns end with -a, -e, -ï, -o, -i, and -u – Nouns ending with -u are masculine. – Nouns ending with -i are feminine. – Nouns ending with -o are animals. – Nouns ending with -a, -e, or -ï are objects. Pronouns Pronouns: -Pronouns end in è, à, ì, or ù -è means is a subject pronoun, à is object pronoun, ì is reflexive pronoun, and ù is possessive pronoun -Pronouns start with k, c, us, is, and h. -k means first person, c means second person, us means third person male, is means third person female, and h is third person object. -to make it plural, add -l to the end of it List of Pronouns: Subject Pronouns: kè - I cè - you (casual) ucè - you (polite for males) icè - you (polite for females) usè - he (casual) usèn - he (polite) isè - she (casual) isèn - she (polite) hè - it oè - it (for animals only) cèkè - we (you and I) kèl - we (me and another person) cèl - you all (casual) ucèl - you all (polite for males) icèl - you all (polite for females) usèl - they (all males) (casual) isèl - they (all females) (casual) hèl - they (both males and females) (casual) usèln - they (polite for males) isèln- they (polite for females) oèln - they (for animals only) Object Pronouns: kà - me cà - you (casual) ucà - you (polite for males) icà - you (polite for females) usà - him (casual) usàn - him (polite) isà - her (casual) isàn - her (formal) hà - it oà - it (for animals only) cèka - us (you and I) kàl - us (me and another person) càl - you all (causal) ucàl - you all (polite for males) icàl - you all (polite for females) usàl - them (all males) (casual) isàl - them (all females) (causal) hàl - them (both males and females) casual) usàln - them (polite for males) isàln - them (polite for females) oàln - them (for animals only) Reflexive Pronouns: kì - myself cì - yourself (casual) ucì - yourself (polite for males) icì - yourself (polite for females) usì - himself (casual) usìn - himself (polite) isì - herself (casual) isìn - herself (polite) hì - itself oì - itself (for animals only) cèkì - ourselves (you and I) kìl - ourselves (me and another person) cìl - all of yourselves (casual) ucìl - all of yourselves (polite for males) icìl - all of yourselves (polite for females) usìl - themselves (all males) (casual) isìl - themselves (all females) (casual) hìl - themselves (both males and femals) (casual) usìln - themselves (polite for males) isìln - thenselves (polite for females) oìln - themselves (for animals only) Possessive Pronoun: kù - my cù - your (casual) ucù - your (polite for males) icù - your (polite for females) usù - his (casual) usùn - his (polite) isù - her (casual) isùn - her (polite) hù - its où - its (for animals only) cèkù - our (you and I) kùl - our (me and another person) cùl - yall’s (casual) ucùl - yall’s (polite for males) icùl - yall’s (polite for females) usùl - their (all males) (casual) isùl - their (all females) (casual) hùl - their (both males and females) (casual) usùln - their (polite for males) isùln - their (polite for females) oìln - their (polite for animals) Adjectives Verbs Adverbs Postpositions Conjunctions Interjections Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages